Hermione's Family
by Lovelylady90
Summary: Harry Potter Charmed Crosseover. Hermione is related to the charmed ones. what happens when they start teaching at hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Hermione Granger was the smartest witch in her year; she was Head Girl for the school. She sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts express with her 3 best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Ginny was a year younger then the others and had a major crush on Harry; he had a crush on her but was too daft to see what was in front of their faces. Ron however was going out with Lavender Brown witch in their year they had been going out for over a year now. Hermione Granger was different she had a boyfriend her friends just didn't know who he was and it planned to stay that way for now. The four friends sat talking when the compartment door slammed open and in stormed a 6" 2 boy with white blond hair, he was Draco Malfoy.

"Granger I need to talk to you now." He said looking at her with pleading eyes. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by Ron who stood up and pushed Draco out of the compartment "She doesn't want to talk to you Malfoy."

"Ronald Weasley of all the things you could have done you throw him out how immature is that." Hermione shouted before leaving the compartment. "I have to go to the Heads compartment anyway so I'll not see you until the welcome feast." She walked away with Draco in toe without a backwards glance. She didn't stop until she came to the compartment holding the door open she let Draco in just as she was about to walk in she got roughly pushed aside by Pansy Parkinson Draco's so called Girlfriend if only they knew. Hermione followed Pansy in and shut the door. Pansy had settled herself in Draco's lap and was whispering in his ear he had a look of disgust on his face, whatever Pansy had said he didn't like the sound of.

"Shove off mudblood." Pansy commanded. Draco stood up and pushed pansy of him she fell to the floor

"Pansy DO NOT call Granger that again alright." He had a dark gaze in his eyes Hermione had noticed and put a calming hand on his arm he looked at her and nodded his thanks. Fortunately Pansy hadn't noticed this gesture.

"Drakie what are you on about." Pansy replied with puppy dog eyes Draco's stomach lurched.

"Pansy Granger isn't a mudblood she is a pureblood but not by our standards now GET OUT." Draco said.

"How can she be a pureblood her parents are muggles." Pansy counted.

"I'll answer that Parkinson true my parents aren't our type of witch and wizard. But they are use magic. My mum and dad are Wiccan witches they don't need a wand but are still magical. I am a descendant of Melinda Warren a very powerful wiccan witch she had 3 powers which she passed on to her future children when 3 sisters are born they will be known as the charmed ones I am the charmed ones distant cousin and Paige the youngest is my whitelighter as my powers are just starting to show. So don't mess with me now." Hermione said Pansy looked on in disbelief.

"How come you know all this Drakie?" Pansy asked

"Well my distant cousin in America is married to Paige one of the charmed ones but he's a squib I went to visit 4 years ago and met Granger there we became friends but kept up an act in school ever since that summer we have both been going there and Paige orbs us it's quite fascinating this summer they were all set on training Granger I got to sit back and relax." Draco replied. "Now Pansy I need to talk to Granger Heads stuff oh and if you tell anyone what we just told you I won't be able to stop what happens ok now go."

Pansy walked out of the compartment sulking. Draco and Hermione looked at each other Draco sat down Hermione as just about to sit next to him before the headmaster came in so she sat in the one across from Draco "Good afternoon sir" Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Good afternoon now as heads you have to set a good example I want to see you working together peacefully now any questions. (He looked at them both) No well come to me after the feast and I will show you your rooms." Dumbledore informed the two teenagers he then winked at Hermione and left the compartment. The heads were silent for a while before Hermione stood up and sat next to Draco.

"Dray what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked looking into his piercing blue eyes

"Last night as I was getting changed I noticed that something had appeared on my back it looks supernatural I just wasn't sure what to do, will you have a look at it please?" Draco asked her he was nearly begging.

"Ok." She locked the compartment door and shut the shutters. "Show me where it is then." Draco took his top off and turned and showed her his shoulder, on it was tattooed a Wiccan symbol Hermione recognised it but couldn't think what it was called. "This is a wiccan symbol its good magic but I can't remember where I have seen it or what it is called but it is powerful. You should ask Paige." She looked at his other shoulder and noticed the tattoo he got this summer it was half dragon half angel underneath was written _Dragon Slayer_ it was Draco's nickname. Hermione had gotten a tattoo also but hers was of a dragon with a sword through its heart underneath it was written _Drangel _that was Hermione's nickname few people knew this it was like a kind of code for them. Hermione reached and traced her fingers over the outline of his tattoo.

"I remember when you got that you called me crazy saying that you weren't going to waste your money on something you can't see but it was worth it no wasn't it." Hermione said.

"The only reason it was worth it was because you charmed them." Draco replied.

**Flashback**

_Draco and Hermione walked through the front door of the manor hand in hand they had just been to get tattoos Hermione led Draco up the stairs to the attic_

"_Couldn't you have just orbed us instead of walking?" Draco asked._

"_Where's the fun in that this way we get exercise." Hermione laughed "Not that you need it anyway." She gave Draco a kiss pulling away before it got too passionate_

_She led him to the sofa he sat down whilst she straddled him. Hermione kissed his neck and whispered "Take your shirt off." She put her hands on the hem of his shirt carefully pulling it off so it didn't catch on his tattoo she pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor she ran her hands along his abs before standing and removing her shirt._

"_Hey what's going on in here?" Paige asked from the door. "You better not be doing anything you shouldn't be." _

"_Yeah Hermione what are we doing?" Draco asked his eyes were full of lust and love._

"_That is none of your business Paige all you need to know is that it's nothing rude." Hermione replied "Now can we have some peace please." Paige left the teenagers Hermione shut the door._

"_You'd think we were still 13." Hermione said laughing._

"_Herm as much as I trust you I just can't help feel uneasy what are you going to do and does it have anything to do with that paste you created?" Draco asked uneasily._

"_well I was going to link our tattoos together so if you need me you touch the tattoo and say my name and it will transport me to you and vice versa, this paste is a potion that will enable the link it's up to you baby." Hermione replied she went back over and straddled him._

"_I think that will be a great idea so how do we do this." He replied kissing Hermione's neck he kissed down her throat to the top of her breasts before she stopped him._

"_I have to apply the paste to you and you have to apply it to me at the same time."_

**End Flashback**

"Yeah can you remember the look on Paige's face when she walked in?" Hermione said laughing.

"It was a look of horror we never did finish what we started did we?" He asked seductively

"We never started anything dray." She said tossing him his shirt "Put this back on will ya."

"Okay but you better sit here next to me my little Dragon Slayer." He purred.

Hermione didn't answer as Draco but his shirt on and sat down in the corner, Hermione sat with her back lent against him with her feet up on the seat she turned her head and looked into his eyes. "Is this okay Drangel baby." Draco nodded his head never taking his eyes from hers. He moved his head down there lips were a couple of millimetres apart. There was a loud knock on the door, Hermione shot up and opened the door in strode an angry Ron Followed by Ginny and Harry.

"Is it true?" Ron Demanded.

"Is what true Ronald" Hermione said has Draco sniggered.

"That you spent the last four summers with him and that you're going out with him?" Ron asked.

"Ron calm down mate I'm sure Hermione will explain." Harry said he then looked at Hermione curiously.

"Yes I will explain but sit down." Hermione said and waited until the three new arrivals sat down across from Draco, she sat next to Draco. "okay 5 years ago I found out that I was a wiccan witch and that I am a descendant of Melinda Warren she was a wiccan witch from hundreds of years ago she said that in the future will be 3 sisters they will be the charmed ones well my distant cousins in America are the charmed ones and me being there cousin have inherited some powers. So the summer after that I went to meet them so they could teach me how to use m powers when they come." Hermione explained.

"That doesn't explain Malfoy" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll explain that my distant cousin in married to the youngest sister Paige my cousin is a squib and I have been going to visit him over the summers since first years however 4 years ago he married Paige and moved into the manor so I went there instead that's when I saw H-Granger (nobody but Ginny noticed the slip up in name.) We argued like no tomorrow until Piper, the eldest sister locked us in a room for a week she pushed food in through a gap in the door. In the end we had to get along and we have been civil ever since." Draco explained giving Hermione a look of lust before turning to the others unfortunately ginny had seen this look._ I'll have to talk to them when Harry and Ron go. _Ginny thought.

"But that still doesn't answer the second question are you two dating" Harry asked

"Harry I've told you a million times I'm dating someone called Drangel. That does not say Draco Malfoy does it." The two boy's shock their heads Ginny didn't she gave Hermione looks saying I know you're lying.

"Now Harry, Ron I need to talk to Ginny alone a second can you go she will meet you back at the compartment." Hermione asked giving Draco a worried look Draco didn't understand he got extremely curious.

"Yeah but what about Malfoy?" Harry asked

"He can stay he knows what this is about." Hermione replied.

"How come he knows and we don't we're your best friends." Ron shouted.

"I know but this is about Drangel and Malfoy knows him and I tell Ginny more things then I tell you. Now leave." Hermione replied looking cross, Draco had a smirk on his face as Harry and Ron left the compartment.

"Granger what's going on?" Draco asked curiously.

"I've got a feeling Ginny knows something she shouldn't." Hermione replied. "Come out with it then Gin."

"I know your not telling the truth so why don't you tell anyone." Ginny asked

"Not telling the truth about what?" Draco asked nervously.

"Truth about you two going out." Ginny replied

"Busted" Hermione said as the 3 burst out laughing "Okay we have been dating for 4 years that week we got locked in a room is the cause of us being together."

"Hermione I'm happy for you" Ginny said pulling Hermione into a hug "You bagged the fittest ad in school and you kept it quite from me lucky bitch" she whispered so only Hermione heard

"Ginny I couldn't say anything I didn't know how people would react but now Voldemort's gone it could be easier." Hermione whispered back

"I better get back to Harry and Ron before they come looking for me plus we should be at Hogwarts soon." Ginny said "See you two later." Ginny left and the heads changed into their uniform. They sat talking the rest of the journey. When they reached the station they made their way to the heads carriage arriving at school they split up. Hermione walked into the great hall she stood and waited for her friends when she felt a sharp pain in her side looking down she say a knife sticking out from her side

"Ow" She said before collapsing people around her started screaming. Her side was painful she could barley speak not loud enough to call Paige the only option was to get Draco, slowly she reached up to her tattoo once there she said "Drangel" Draco appeared before her _It works _she thought

"Hermione you ok" Draco asked

"I … I… nnneed Paige" She managed before passing out.

"PAIGE" Draco shouted he waited a few seconds before getting impatient "PAIGE IT'S HERMIONE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW" Draco now had silent tears in his eyes no one had noticed they were all shocked at what was happening a few people screamed when they saw someone appear in a bright blue light. Paige had orbed in.

"Dray mate what's up." Paige asked noticing the tears in his eyes.

"She's been stabbed heal her." Draco replied Paige then saw the knife sticking out of Hermione she immediately felt for a pulse it was weak. Carefully Paige pulled the knife out then held her hands over the injury tears were now streaming down her face, an orange glow started coming from her hands "Dray she's healing thank God." The orange glow disappeared and Hermione slowly woke up.

"Draco" she croaked Draco moved into her line vision and bent down she automatically hugged him for a second she pulled back looking around her "I thought I was a gonna thank you for saving me. (She winked at him) Paige how can I thank you for saving me again." She added hugging her cousin

"Hey no need to thank me it was no trouble but I must go I was in an important meeting." Paige replied

"Say hi to our Henry for me please." Draco asked everyone around them were shocked. Draco Malfoy has manners.

"Oh and don't forget to say hi to everyone else for US." Hermione added before Paige orbed out the entrance hall was silent Hermione bent down and picked the knife up. She examined it and was shocked at what she saw.

"Dray look at this, is that what I think it is." Hermione handed him the knife. Draco studied it and saw the Parkinson family crest.

"Pansy" He growled his eyes went pure black Hermione could feel the magic coming off of him everyone around them scattered into the great hall and sat down at their respected tables. Draco started to walk into the great hall when Hermione stepped in front of him she put a hand on his arm he shrugged it off.

"Malfoy I can't let you do this." Hermione said quietly.

"Back to last names now Hermione." Draco asked.

"This is not you Dray, come back to me." She pleaded never taking her eyes from his.

"Shut up mudblood he slung his arm out and she went flying. Anticipating the attack she orbed as soon as she was thrown she orbed back in front of him. With a click of her fingers the great hall doors shut. She moved to him putting her hands on his face

"You don't need to do this I'm fine I'm healed I've had worse happen to me." She said softly looking into is eyes she noticed they had lost most of their black now they were a murky grey and slowly turning back bright blue.

"I could have lost you though. I thought I had lost you. I was scared." He said tears starting to fall down his face. Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"You didn't lose me I'm still here. Promise me you will forget this has happened." She pleaded

"I can't promise that."

Draco do this for me promise me you will leave it be." He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly

"Ok I promise now shall we go in and eat."

"That I agree with Mr Malfoy shall we go make an appearance." Dumbledore said he had a twinkle in his eye. The heads nodded their heads and walked into the hall separately they arrived at Draco's table first "You promised" Hermione whispered before joining her friends at their table. Dumbledore walked in a few minutes later he went directly to the staff table Hermione noticed their was an extra table in front of the staff one it had 8 seats but could fit 10 people.

"Welcome back students I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is indeed forbidden please see Mr Filch for a full list of rules. On a better not I would like to congratulate Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy for becoming this year's heads. As most of you have noticed there is an extra table well this is for our new Defence against the Dark Arts Teachers and their family. Yes this year we have more then one 4 to be exact may I introduce Professor P. Halliwell, her husband Coupe. Coupe is a cupid so hormones may go haywire." Phoebe and coupe entered the hall hand in hand waving at Hermione and Draco before sitting at the small table. "Next we have Professor P. Malfoy most will recognise from earlier and her husband Mr H Malfoy." Paige and Henry walked in Henry went straight to Draco and gave him a 'Manly' hug before he went to join his wife at their table "Lastly I would like to welcome Professor P. Halliwell-Wyatt, her husband Professor L. Wyatt and their 2 kids Wyatt Mathew Halliwell and Chris Perry Halliwell." Piper walked in holding Chris who suddenly orbed into Hermione's arms whilst Leo walked in with Wyatt who orbed to Draco. "Ah it seems that our heads are familiar with the family so why don't you sit with them for your dinners instead of sitting at your house tables" Dumbledore suggested. Hermione and Draco stood up and went to sit with the new teachers. When they got to the table they got pulled into a big hug by Piper.

They all sat at the table when the food appeared in front of them Hermione and Draco laughed at their expressions before digging into their food once they had finish Dumbledore stood up and announced that everyone bar the new teachers an the heads could go. Dumbledore approached them they all stood up.

"Now this is a new situation seeing has your all family I think you should all share a common room what do you think?" Everyone nodded "Great now follow me." They all followed Dumbledore as he led them through the school sopping at a portrait of Melinda Warren the professors gasped "The password is 'The Charmed ones' (The portrait swung open and the professors entered first.) Mr Malfoy Miss Granger you two can share a room if you wish." Dumbledore said

"Really" They both said together

"Yes your family have informed me of your relationship and you are of age now so there shouldn't be a problem however there is a spare room just in case you have friends stop the night." He said before leaving the heads walked in and closed the portrait shut behind them they went straight to their room it was a light powder blue with Powder green bedding it looked fantastic all their things had been put away. They went back out and sat on the sofas waiting for their family to come out so they could talk.

**Please review**

**Lovelylady90**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Everyone one was sat around the coffee table in their common room they were sat talking Hermione was sat on Draco's lap he was rubbing a hand up and down her leg slowly.

"Dray that tickles" She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Hermione what happened earlier?" Leo asked curiously Hermione turned to face him pulled a knife out of her robes

"I was stabbed with this." She said passing it to Leo she felt Draco tense so she ran her hand up his arm to calm him down he relaxed a second later.

"Who did it?" Phoebe asked

"Pansy Parkinson" Draco spat

"She has had a massive crush on Dray for years and found out that for the last 4 years I have spent the summers with him so she stabbed me, it's no big deal I'll get over it." Hermione said before yawning. "I'm going to bed I'm tired you coming dray. Night you guys breakfast starts at 7am lessons start at 9am but as it's a Saturday tomorrow breakfast lasts until 10am so if we say meet here at 8.30 and go to breakfast does that sound okay to you." Everyone nodded and Hermione took Draco's hand and led him to their bedroom once there she closed the door Draco turned to her

**A/N: sex scene.**

Draco moved t Hermione into the wall he nibbled on her ear before moving down to kiss her neck he slowly made his way to her lips he captured her lips passionately, Hermione took control and sucked and nibbled on his neck making him moan she made sure to leave her mark just below the collar of his shirt so he could hide it. He slowly unclasped her robes throwing them across the room he took his own off. He then slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slowly removed it kissing her shoulders and down her arm as he removed the shirt. Hermione was getting inpatient so she ripped his shirt off before removing his pants leaving him in his boxers she pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist. She kissed down his neck to his chest and down to the edge of his boxers which she removed with no trouble. Standing she removed the rest of her clothing he pulled her onto the bed and pushed her down so he was on top he entered her slowly whilst sucking on her breast he picked up the pace until she had reached her climax a few thrust later he spilled his seed into her. He pulled out and cuddled her pulling the covers over them.

"I have waited all day for that Drangel." Hermione said.

"Me too. I love you Dragon Slayer." Draco replied Hermione was shocked at his confession and looked him in the eyes

"I love you too Drangel." Hermione replied before kissing him and snuggling down to go to sleep. They slept soundly that night wrapped in each others arms. The alarm clock went off at &.30 waking both teenagers up.

"Morning herm" Draco said

"Morning Dray. You want to share a shower we'll get done quicker." Hermione asked. Draco just nodded his head he picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her into their ensuite bathroom he walked straight to the showers, carefully setting her down he turned the shower on. He was about to step into the shower when he felt someone tracing his tattoo turning around he captured Hermione's lips in a kiss she placed her legs around his waist and he walked backwards under the water. He sucked on her neck making sure to leave a mark.

"You know if we don't stop now we never will!" Hermione said

"Mmm" Draco responded. "You right but we have to finish this later. Hermione nodded her head. 10 minutes later both heads were dressed and ready to go so they went into the common room to wait for the others.

"Hermione what are you going to do about Pansy." Draco asked pulling her down onto his lap h looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to keep the one thing she wants." Hermione replied giving him a small kiss

"What does she want?" Draco replied

"You" Hermione said before claiming his mouth for her own there tongues fought a losing battle the two pulled apart when they heard the adults clear their throats. "Wait can I borrow your owl Dray please?" Hermione asked

"Yeah I'll go get her she's in our room." Draco said before getting up and going to his room he returned a second later with Atlantis his owl.

"I'm going to get my own back on Pansy but I need to write to Ginny first" Hermione said

"Hermione we trust you but don't you think that you're going in way over your head" Leo said.

"No I'm not going to touch her but I am going to return the knife first." Hermione replied before summoning a pen and paper. "You ready to come out dray" She asked softly.

"Of course but I don't understand how." Draco asked

"Easy I'm going to give pansy her knife back and say if she ever comes near you again I won't hesitate to show her what I'm capable of." Hermione replied "Then I'll come and sit in your lap and kiss you."

"So why you need the owl" Draco asked

"I need to send it to Ginny so she can keep Ron from coming after you." Hermione replied she went to the table and started writing

_Ginny _

_Me and Drangel are coming out please make sure Ron and Harry don't attempt to kill dray._

_Love Mione_

She attached the letter to Atlantis and told him to go straight to ginny now.

"I'm ready lets go but I think I'll orb down hold on Dray." Hermione said she grabbed drays hand and orbed them into the entrance hall. "Just go in and sit at our table."

Draco walked in and sat down so he could see what was going on. Hermione walked in a few minutes later she walked straight up to pansy and slammed the knife into the table an inch from her hand.

"Just returning your property Parkinson oh and if you even think about going near MY Draco you have another thing coming, I know you have the hots for him but he is my Boyfriend see ya around Bitch." Hermione said before walking off the entire great hall had gone silent when the knife had been slammed into the table Hermione however ignored al the glares and walked straight up to Draco sat in his lap looked at pansy who was nearly sick. Turning back to Draco "Why Drangel I think we have and audience." She said. Draco pulled his famous smirk and captured Hermione's lips in his. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione say something red stirring "Shit Ron" She said breaking away.

**TBC**

**Please review. **

**Next time what will Ron do**

**Lovelylady90**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Last time:**

_Draco pulled his famous smirk and captured Hermione's lips in his. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione say something red stirring "Shit Ron" She said breaking away._

**Ron's POV**

"Hi baby we still up for this weekend" I asked my beautiful girlfriend Lavender

"Ron I'm not sure can I give it a miss" Lavender replied

"Ok-"I was cut off by the great halls been thrown open by Hermione _I wonder what's up she looks pissed._

Hermione walked straight up to Pansy and slammed the knife into the table an inch from her hand.

"Just returning your property Parkinson oh and if you even think about going near MY Draco you have another thing coming, I know you have the hots for him but he is my Boyfriend see ya around Bitch." Hermione said before walking off the entire great hall had gone silent when the knife had been slammed into the table Hermione however ignored al the glares and walked straight up to Draco sat in his lap looked at Pansy who was nearly sick. Turning back to Draco "Why Drangel I think we have and audience." She said. Draco pulled his famous smirk and captured Hermione's lips in his.

_How dare she look at her the slut wait slut Hermione's no slut but she's with Drangel _ I stormed over to where she was making out with that pig.

**Normal POV**

Hermione jumped up off of Draco's lap

"Ronald Weasley before you even think about having a go at me let me explain" Hermione said the red faced read head stopped in his tracks ginny came running through the door followed by Harry they looked as if they had rushed to get dressed. "SHIT" ginny said before trying to slip away

"Ginny if you leave this hall you'll regret it." Hermione said snapping her head to look at Ginny. "So can I explain?" She asked looking at Ron he just nodded his head. "Good. Those of you who want to listen sit down and don't interrupt" Ron conjured up a chair and got front seats Pansy came and sat next to him conjuring her own chair other people just sat at their hose tables facing the heads. Hermione sat down in Draco's lap and both Pansy and Ron jumped to their feet opening their mouths to say something "Sit down and shut up" Hermione snapped "Now Ron if you ask a question I'll answer it" Hermione said

"Why" Ron replied

"What" Hermione said

"Why him of all people." Ron spat Hermione felt Draco tense up so she rubbed her hand along his arm. To show his thanks he kissed her neck softly and rested hi head on her shoulder.

"Don't you think I asked myself that at first? I was so scared the only people I could talk to about it were you guys and I knew you wouldn't be of any help so I went to Phoebe sorry Professor Halliwell." Hermione said never taking his eyes off Ron

"But that still doesn't answer the question why him?" Ron replied

"Cos I love him" Many people listening gasped Draco just tightened his grip on her.

"How long have you been together?" a cold strong male voice asked from the door. Everyone turned to see Mr. Malfoy stood there holding his cane. The hall was filed with silence. Ron had fear in his eyes he was scared for Hermione, Harry however stood in between the two so Mr. Malfoy had to go through him. Ginny looked amused Hermione and Draco looked unfazed by his arrival. However Pansy smirked and walked over to Mr. Malfoy

"Mr. Malfoy it's such a pleasure to see you." She said bowing her head slightly "I'm so glad you could join us and listen to Draco explain why he is dating a Mudblood" She spat out the last word. Mr. Malfoy looked at his son who had Hermione sat on his knee they were both laughing so he decided to play along for a while so he winked at the two

"Draco Malfoy get your arse here." He snapped with a slight twinkle in his eye Draco stood and noticed the twinkle turned to Hermione and winked. Of course Hermione understood and grabbed his hand to stop him going there Draco just kissed her forehead softly and let out a small chuckle. He walked slowly to his father putting on a front of fear for the spectators. Hermione slowly walked around the crowd so she was behind Pansy.

"Son what is this I hear about you going out with a mudblood" He asked

"Well it's not true." Pansy edged closer to Draco and slipped her arm through his Mr. Malfoy noticed but said nothing Draco tried to free his arm and gave Hermione a pleading look.

"Drakie you know you can't lie to your father." Pansy said smirking

"She's right Draco but what happened to that lovely girl you fetched home this summer?" Mr. Malfoy asked

"What girl Father" Draco replied

"Mrs. Granger I believe her name was" He said smirking

"Oh Hermione that's who I'm dating father." Draco said fighting to keep a straight face Pansy's face had dropped Everyone in the hall was now whispering Hermione was stood holding onto her side from laughing too much.

"Mrs. Parkinson you said Draco was dating a Mudblood" Mr. Malfoy said looking at Pansy. Pansy gulped

"He is Granger is a mudblood." Pansy replied

"Parkinson I told you or Draco told you on the train that I'm a pureblood just because it's not the same as yours doesn't mean I'm not." Hermione cut in, she pushed Pansy out of the way and stood beside Draco "Mr. Malfoy it is a pleasure to see you again hope you are well." Hermione said

"I'm fine but I must go I have to get back to cissy." Mr. Malfoy replied

"Ok give her my love sir." Mr. Malfoy just nodded and walked out of the hall. "Now back to the story." Hermione said. Draco took her hand and led her back to their seats he sat down before lightly pulling her into his lap. The hall went silent again as Pansy took her seat.

"'Mione what did you mean by your pure blood?" Ron asked her quietly

"Well you know in Defense we are learning about Wiccan Magic well my parents are Wiccan witches just like the new professors are. My Gran was the sister of Penny Halliwell I am distantly related to the Halliwell's. But being an only child and a witch of our kind I am more powerful." She looked around to see if everyone was listening before she continued. Draco stroked her arms lightly with his fingers she shivered from the sort touch. "Four years ago my mum sat me down and told me I was coming into my powers and that I should spend summer with my cousins. Little did I know that Draco Malfoy was going to be there. We fought like mad at first, I caused more damage to the house fighting with him cos my powers were new and I couldn't control them." She looked lovingly at Draco

"how do you think I felt the first time I had met the Halliwell's and Hermione was trying to kill me Pips-" Draco was cut off

"Don't call me that" Piper said

"Ok Piper got fed up we I mean Hermione was causing more damage then the demons was and boy she is scarier" Hermione gave him a playful slap "so Piper locked us in My room at the time for a week no magic or anything we insulted each other but by the 2nd day we argued so bad that the passion took over." Draco smirked "We still argue but our words have no meaning our voices lost the venom our hearts took over our past. We didn't go much further then kissing we were too young however we didn't want to admit it either so we both went into denial. The passion was still there and every time we were alone it would takeover."

Everyone was silent and sitting watching as the two head student told their story.

"I was fed up so I orbed us out of the house to somewhere remotely safe –"Hermione started

"Remotely safe u call where we went a safe place." Draco cut her off

"Yes well safer for m cousins but we didn't fight as soon as we got there you asked me out." Hermione said gazing into Draco's eyes

"And you said yes straight away?" Ginny asked

"Yeah." Hermione replied smiling. "Mean who wouldn't I've bagged the fittest bloke here."

There was a murmur of agreement from the girls and scowls from the boys.

"So how long have you been going out then?" Ron asked

"Four years on. No four years today I almost forgot in the excitement." Hermione said. "Happy anniversary Dray." She said kissing him most girls let out small "aww" however Pansy and Ron pulled a face of disgust. Hermione noticed the look on there faces and deepened the kiss before pulling away she could feel Draco's excitement.

"Yeah happy anniversary." Draco replied softly.

"But 'Mione you said you were with someone called Drangel." Ron asked

"Yeah Drakie you said you were with someone called Dragon Slayer." Pansy asked straight after. Hermione smirked before going to undo the buttons on Draco's shirt. He lifted her hands up to stop her with a look that said what you doing. "You don't want people to see me topless do you?" She whispered his eyes widened and he shook his head before lifting his shirt off of his head. Hermione stood and pulled Draco with her. Everyone in the hall was shocked at the display. The head boy had just gone topless all the girls were staring.

"Girls keep your eyes in your head he's mine." Hermione said chuckling.

"But you haven't got your name on him." Pansy said smugly.

"Haven't I Parkinson." Hermione replied with a Slytherin smirk. Draco smiled at Hermione and turned around. Hermione pointed to his tattoo of half a dragon and half an angel. "This is Drangel he is half Dragon half Angel oh and if you look underneath there's my name Dragon Slayer. We got tattoos this year mine is of a dragon with a sword through its heart with Drangel written underneath." Hermione said getting slightly angry Draco turned round to face pansy again giving Henry a full view of his back.

"OMG is that what I think it is."

TBC

**A/N please review. I have changed one thing in chapter 1 it's about the tattoos I had realized I'd described it wrong so I went back and changed it.**

**Lovelylady90**

**P.S thanks to all those who have reviewed I love you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Omg is that what I think it is." Henry said pointing to the other tattoo on Draco's back.

"What?" Draco asked

"That other tattoo. The one with the lion and snake coiled together." Henry replied

"It appeared just before the school year why." Draco said.

"We need to talk in private." Henry replied smirking at Draco. Draco understood Draco nodded at Hermione.

"Gather the troops Mr. M we have family issues!" Hermione called.

"Code red or blue Miss. G." Draco replied

"Code red sir" Hermione replied doing the army salute the whole all erupt into an eerie silence. The Halliwell's and family burst into laughter.

"Ok everyone story over we have an emergency." Hermione said seriously

"Is it for the golden trio?" Ron asked

"Sorry Ron its invite only." Hermione said not looking Ron in the eye.

"So who's got an invite?" Harry asked looking hurt.

"Me, Piper, Paige, Leo, Henry, Phoebe, Coup and Draco." Hermione replied

"How come Malfoy gets to come." Harry shouted "were your best friends."

"Harry please- "Hermione began

"No we have stood by your side for 6 years whilst he has insulted you." Harry said

"Harry James Potter you have no idea what I've been through where were you when I was kidnapped by Balthazar" Hermione shouted her eyes had gone black and she started rising off the floor. "Where were you when I defeated the source nowhere? Where was Draco? He was by my side stopping me from going over the edge."

"Where were you when we fought Voldemort?" Harry shouted back

"I was the one that killed him." Hermione snapped she was floating higher Draco had fear in his eyes if she didn't calm down now it would be drastic.

"Hen we need everyone out now." Draco commanded whilst he watched Hermione.

"No you weren't a young women in a cloak killed him." Harry shouted tears in his eyes.

"That was me." Hermione replied.

"Prove it" Ron chipped in.

"okay." Hermione said she rose a bit further before spinning she spun for a few minutes before she stopped Harry looked into the eyes of Voldemort's killer

"Bitch" Pansy said.

"Pansy shut up and get out." Draco shouted never taking his eyes off Hermione. The hall was now empty leaving the Halliwell's and Hermione.

"Hermione baby please come down." Draco asked.

"No" she screamed her voice had a dark edge to it now.

"Damn it granger get your arse down here." Draco said now with tears in his eyes

"Don't you granger me."

"Well what else am I supposed to do you don't listen any other time." Just as he finished this the source flamed in behind the charmed ones.

"Well well what do we have here I sense power and lots of it." The source said

Hermione raised her hands and orbed the charmed ones, coup and Henry out leaving Hermione, Draco and the source. Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell and a blue light shot out and surrounded the hall. Draco recognized it immediately has a repellant charm she had sealed them in.

"Shit." Draco said out loud.

"What do you want?" Hermione barked.

"Why I want you of course." The source replied

"Why" she asked

"Well look at all the power you have." The source replied "I could show you the world I could help you see the right side."

"Don't listen to him baby." Draco shouted

"Aw look what we have here a boy too much in love to keep his mouth shut." The source snarled before lunging forward and stabbing Draco in the side. "He will die slowly my child he'll keep alive just long enough to see you turn."

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed her hair turned Black and she dropped her wand. She broke the charm. Hermione looked at the source "you fucking evil Bastard I will never be like you. I will kill you." The great hall doors we blasted open and piper freezed the room it worked on the source but Hermione just looked at piper before shooting fire out of her hands at the source. "quick say the spell." Hermione shouted in Pipers direction.

Piper signaled her sisters grabbing their hands she started to shout a spell.

"the power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free." The source exploded into millions of pieces. Hermion slowly sank to the floor her hair turning normal her eyes going back to the honey brown they were before. As soon as her feet touched the floor she ran over to draco, pulling the knife out she held her hands over his wound slowly it healed but he did not gain consiousness. "No No No please your alive wake up." Hermione sobbed orbing the two to the hospital wing. "Nurse"

"What is it dear" the nurse said coming out of her office.

"It's draco. He won't wake up."

"Ok help me lift hi onto the bed." the nurse replied.

"No I'll do it." Hermione flicked her wrist and Draco orbed onto the bed.

"Now leave so I can help him I'll send word when you can visit." Hermione just nodded before orbing back to the others.

"How is he Hermione?" Henry asked.

"I wouldn't know. All I know is he is alive but wont wake up." Hermione said before breaking down. Piper rushed to her side and cradled her like a baby as the young woman cried. "Shush he'll be fine, Dray's strong." Piper whispered kind words into her ear. Hermione started falling asleep so she orbed her and Piper to their dorm and onto the sofa. They stayed there until Hermione fell into a deep sleep. Piper stood just as the doors opened. Henry was the first to say anything.

"I know what's up with him." Henry said

"What" the others said in unison

"Shush" Piper said pointing to Hermione but to late she was awake and listening to their conversation.

"That tattoo is a magical symbol. I got it a his age." Henry explained. "It causes him to go into a deep sleep while the magic aligns. Mine lasted 2 days because I'm a squib his fathers lasted 3 weeks it could be the case with Draco."

"But he's going to be fine." Piper asked

"Yeah when he wakes." Henry said.

"Is there any possibility he won't wake." Hermione said from the couch making everyone jump.

"None at all but him could lose his magic." Henry replied

"Oh god no he'd hate that. Lets just hope he doesn't" Hermione said

"Aren't you upset about it?" Coup asked.

"Yes but I need to be ready for classes. And I hear you have seventh years first thing on Monday."

"Yes" Paige said. "Will you help us?"

"Of course I will." Hermione replied.

TBC

The next chapter will be the charmed ones first lesson please review

Lovelylady90


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The rest of the weekend the DADA professors and Hermione worked out a lesson plan for Monday's lesson, the day passed quickly for them. After dinner they went up to the hospital wing to see Draco. Madame Pomfrey was a little pissed to have so many visitors in at once so they decide that it should be just Hermione that stayed. Hugging the Head Girl goodbye they left. Hermione pulled up a chair by his bed and sat down; she stared at his hand which was lying down his side.

"Hey you are so gunna miss a good lesson in defence tomorrow. Pips is so nervous, PM (A/N Paige) is curious. Beebs (A/N Phoebe) is just quite never seen her like this before. And Leo of course is he's just Leo. I wish you could see what we have planned." Hermione said still looking at his hand. She slowly laced her fingers with his and looked at his sleeping face, his hair was gracefully falling around his eyes his lips were calling to her, but she stayed put. A silent tear made its way down her face. "Please wake up Draco please. Hen says you might lose your magic I just wanted to let you know I'll still love you no matter what. God I don't know if I could ever stop loving you… come back to me my Drangel I…I need you." Hermione was now sobbing hysterically. Madame Pomfrey had been listening in to what Hermione had been saying from her office and had silent tears in her eyes brushing them away she walked up to Hermione.

"Come on dear it's time you headed to your room." The nurse said softly. "He will still be laying there tomorrow." Hermione stood up nodding she leaned over Draco's bed and placed a soft kiss on his lips hoping for him to wake up and pull her to him. Slowly she stood straight before nodding to the nurse and orbing to her common room.

Henry and Paige were sat on the couch when Hermione orbed in. Henry, who is still getting used to people just orbing in and out, jumped a mile. Paige just looked up and hugged Hermione who still had tears coming down her face.

"Hey how is he?" Paige asked the young woman before her.

"He's still sleeping I just got asked to leave but she gave a hint I could go back sometime tomorrow." Hermione said "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Henry and Paige said as Hermione went to her room. She changed into Draco's shirt and snuggled down falling into a deep sleep.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The alarm sounded at 6:30 the next morning

"Stupid son of a bitch it's too early" Hermione mumbled half asleep. Suddenly she shot out of bed "I got classes soon" rushing she ran around her room gathering her uniform before heading into the shower. After her quick shower she dressed and went to wait for the rest of the family. Chris and Wyatt were sat on the couch.

"Auntie Hermy where's Uncle Dray?" Chris asked innocently.

"He's sleeping." Hermione replied.

"Can we wake him we want to show the both of you something?" Wyatt asked

"No we can't wake him yet so what you want to show us will have to wait. Until he does." Hermione replied a tear slipping down her check. Luckily everyone else walked into the room saying they were ready to go.

"Shall we orb it's quicker." Hermione said.

"Yeah" everyone replied.

"Ok Leo you take Pips, Paige You take Henry, Coupe can you take Beebs and I'll take these two little terrors. Orb outside the hall not inside we might startle too many people." Hermione said before grabbing hold of a hand from she orbed them to the entrance hall. She appeared first and stood waiting for the others. A few seconds later they were all walking into the hall.

"Guys I'm gunna sit with my friends today." Hermione said

"Okay Hermione." Piper replied

"Mum can me and Chris sit with Auntie Hermione please." Wyatt said giving his mum puppy eyes. Piper looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Sure but you be on best behaviour" Piper replied the boys nodded and followed Hermione over to her friends. They sat either side of her. A few minutes after Hermione had sat down Harry, Ron and Ginny walked in and sat across from her.

"Where's lover boy." Ron spat earning a glare from both Harry and Ginny. Hermione felt a tear slide down her face it went unnoticed by everyone but Ginny.

"He's not here and I don't know when he'll be coming back." She whispered

"Oh what happened 'Mione." Ginny asked fearing they had split up.

"On Saturday he collapsed and after I healed him he wouldn't wake up, he's in a kind of coma. It's happens to all Malfoy's I don't understand what is going on and I would prefer not to talk about it." Hermione replied before continuing to eat. The rest of the meal was spent quietly. "Come on I better take you terrors back to your mum." Hermione said before turning to Harry and Ron "we got defence next and it should be a good lesson. I'll meet you there. Gin I'll see you at lunch or dinner depending on what happens." Hermione stood up followed by the two boys she led them to Piper before orbing out.

"Ron you are a git you know." Ginny said slapping her brother around the head. Harry sniggered but kept quiet not wanting Ginny to turn on him.

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know that he was in a coma." Ron replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I didn't know but I could tell that something was wrong with how sad she looked. Didn't you notice the tear that she let out?" Ginny said as both boys shock their heads "well I think you owe Hermione an apology."

"I will do no such thing" Ron replied shouting.

"Why" Ginny spat at him

"Because I didn't do anything wrong." Ron shouted. The great hall had fallen silent and everyone was watching the two siblings fight.

"Didn't do anything wrong. Have you heard yourself Ronald eh have you" Ron shock his head. "I didn't think so. It was bad enough you nearly jumping down her throat yesterday and not apologizing. Well put it this way I am not talking to you until you apologize to her." Ginny shouted before storming out of the hall. Everyone started whispering about the scene that had just happened Harry and Ron just left for their first lesson.

Hermion had orbed to the hospital wing to see Draco. When she got there she was confronted by Madame Pomfrey

"Hello Hermione dear, Miss Parkinson is with him at the moment." Madame Pomfrey said "I just thought I'd warn you I shall tell her to leave now." She added seeing the pure look of hate on Hermione's face. Madame Pomfrey led Hermione to Draco's bed "Miss Parkinson I must ask you to leave now." The kind nurse said softly. Pansy turned and saw Hermione standing there smirking.

"Why should I leave?" Pansy asked.

"Because you don't have the families' permission to see him you only got to see him today because Mr. Snape granted you to visit once." Madame Pomfrey commanded

"In other words Parkinson get the hell out of here because you're not important enough to visit and I'll be speaking to Henry, that's Draco's cousin about making sure you will never visit again." Hermione said smirking. Pansy just pushed her way past Hermione and stormed out of the hospital wing.

"Hermione dear thank you." The nurse said walking out of the room leaving a confused Hermione behind to take the seat Pansy was sitting in a few minutes before.

"Hey Drake wish me luck defence is first. I just thought I'd see you before lesson." Hermione said just before the bell rung." Well I better go or I'll be late I love you." She said before planting a kiss on his check.

"Madame Pomfrey is it okay if I come by at lunch time today." Hermione asked when she found the nurse sitting at her desk.  
" Of course you can just come in a go straight to him. I will have the house elves fetch you some food up." The nurse said. "You better go to class before you get into trouble do you need a note."

"It's fine I don't need a note the professors will understand" Hermione said before orbing out and orbing into the defence class. Everyone had already sat down and the teachers were stood at the front.  
" Sorry I'm late I had some business to take care of." Hermione said to Piper, Piper jus nodded to an empty desk.

"Professor Granger is lying." Pansy said.

"And how is Hermione lying Miss Parkinson." Paige replied.

"Because she was in the Hospital wing." Pansy replied smirking.

"Hermione is this true was you visiting Draco." Paige asked looking at Hermione with pity.

"Yes it is Professor Malfoy. I had to kick Pansy out of the Hospital wing because Professor Snape had overridden Family orders and gave her Permission to visit him." Hermione said

"Okay Hermione I believe you. Miss Parkinson next time you wish to visit Mr. Malfoy please ask me or Henry first." Paige said.

"Okay now that is cleared up I will introduce us. I am aware that you have to call us professors but any of us don't want that we want you to call us by out first names so without any further ado I am Phoebe Halliwell."

"I am Piper Halliwell-Wyatt"

"I am Leo Wyatt"

"And last but not least I am Paige Malfoy any questions."

"How come you're a Malfoy?" Crabbe asked.

"Because I married a Malfoy." Paige replied "anymore questions that don't involve any of our personal life… no… for the next few weeks you will not need your wand and if you use it during this lesson you will be kicked out is that clear." Every one nodded and put their wands away.

"Good no today we are going to learn about Wiccan Magic can anyone tell me what that is?" Piper asked Hermione's hand went straight into the air piper chuckled. "Anyone apart from Hermione… no… okay Hermione."

"Well Wiccan magic is similar to the magic we use but you have to say a verse to cast a spell and you do not use a wand. Some Wiccan witches have single powers like you three. Wiccan witches have white lighters, who are like guardian angels. Like Leo is to you three. White lighters can orb, heal, and sense their charges." Hermione said

"Correct 10 points to Gryffindor." Leo said

"All we are going to do today is get Hermione to show you all her Wiccan powers before we split you into pairs and we shall practice a simple shield spell." Phoebe said "right Hermione stand up here." Hermione stood and went to the front.

"First of all I want you to orb in and out on the spot." Leo asked. Hermione orbed and a few seconds later returned. "Now can you levitate?" Hermione nodded before levitating 2 foot of the floor. "Now fly around the room." Hermione did so and set back down on the floor where she was standing before. Every one had shocked faces. Piper picked up an apple and walked over to Miss. Parkinson and whispered in her ear. "I want you to throw this at Hermione now while she is unaware." Piper walked back to the front of the class and nodded at Pansy. Hermione had watched this and was ready for what could happen, suddenly people gasped as pansy throw the apple at Hermione just as it got a few feet from her she threw her hands up, and the apple froze. Everyone gasped.

"Thank you Miss. Parkinson 10 points to Slytherin. That is the power to freeze things she can also blow things up but it is too dangerous for that." Piper said.

Hermione flicked her wrist left and the apple slammed against the wall.

"That is telekinesis the power to move things with your mind. She also has premonitions but they don't come at will. Thank you Hermione that will be all. Hermione also has some more powerful powers but due to health and safety we can't allow her to show any of them." Phoebe said as Hermione sat down.

"Now for the shield spell on the blackboard is the spell you will need say to create a shield." Paige said spinning the board around.

_Hear these words hear my cry _

_Evil is near me now_

_So save my ass._

Everyone chuckled at the wording.

"On this board are your partners so if you move to be with them." Leo said.

"Leo Draco's not here so what do I do?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Well seen as though we taught you this spell why don't you come up and demonstrate. When you have done that you can wake around the class and make sure everyone is doing it right." Leo replied. Hermione stood up and made the way to the front Leo stood in front of her.

"Okay class it is important that you and your partners face each other it is easier to call the shield if it appears to be a stand off Hermione when you're ready," Leo said.

"Hear these words hear my cry

Evil is near me now

So save my ass" Hermione said lazily a red shield surrounded her.

"The colour of the shield depends on how strong it is red being the strongest and white being the weakest." Phoebe said as Hermione sat down shield still up. "Hermione why haven't you got rid of your shield." Paige asked.

"Because you never told me I could. And we haven't been taught the counter spell." Hermione replied.

"Ok the counter spell is on the board as well.

_Hear these words hear my cry_

_Evil has perished _

"Hear these words hear my cry

Evil has perished." Hermione said lazily.

"Good now starts we and Hermione will walk around ask any questions you want." Leo said.

Hermione stood up and went to Pansy she was working with Blasé.

"Ok Parkinson lets see you try." Hermione said. Pansy faced Blaise keeping the board in her vision.

"Hear these words hear my cry

Evil is near me now

So save my arse." Nothing happened and Hermione burst out in laughter. "what's so funny mudblood." Hermione stopped laughing and glared at pansy.

"You said arse instead of ass your so thick you can't even read." Hermione said Pansy whipped out her wand "no. I wouldn't do that. You can't use your wand."

"I don't need a wand to kick your arse." Pansy spat. The whole class and teachers were watching the display.

"Prove it." Hermione smirked and ducked as Pansy throw a punch. "Too slow." She avoided another one. Hermione grabbed Pansy's fist as it came rushing towards her a third time. "You don't know what I'm capable of so why attack me it's clear you can't get a punch in" she ducked another before bringing her right fist out and it collided with Pansy's nose. A deathening crack sounded as Hermione broke Pansy's nose blood came gushing out. The class was in shock. Head girl had hit someone else and was going to get away with it. "It serves you right Parkinson I had to defend myself. Here I'll heal it for you." Hermione said before moving forward and placing a hand over Pansy's nose. An orange glow appeared and the blood disappeared. The bell rung straight away.

"Class dismissed. Hermione Pansy come here please." Piper said crossly.

"Hermione you know better then that." Phoebe said she was disappointed.

"With all due respect Beebs she attacked me I could have done worse." Hermione defended herself.

"True okay 10 points from Gryffindor for fighting but you can have 20 points for pure muggle self defence. Now go. Paige said with a wink. "Pansy 10 points from Slytherin for fighting now go and don't do it again."

The two teenagers left for their next class which was Herbology they were silent for the journey down there. The next classes went by quickly for Hermione and the next thing she knew it was lunch time. The lesson before lunch was charms she told Harry where she was going and orbed to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was waiting in her office.

"Madame Pomfrey how are you this lunch time." Hermione asked politely.

"I'm fine dear. What would you like for dinner?" Madame Pomfrey asked

"Chicken Tikka Masala please." Hermione said before going and sitting next to Draco's bed.

"It'll be here in a few minutes I will fetch it over to you." The nurse replied.

"Thank you. Will you be joining me for lunch?"

"No I don't want to intrude."

"How will you intrude? I won't be getting anything out of him at this time." She replied laughing.

"If it's okay with you then I would love to join you." Hermione nodded and kissed Draco's check as the nurse went to her office to order their meals.

"Hey DADA was great I ended up breaking Parkinson's nose ha teaches her. Dray please wake up soon I miss you." Hermione said. Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to walk in pulling up a chair she conjured a table for them to sit at. On the table she place Hermione's chicken Tikka and her hot pork sandwich with apple sauce. She had also got 2 bottles of butter bear.

"Dig in." Madame Pomfrey said chuckling

"Thank you."

"Your welcome" they started eating. "You know I am curious about you two how long you been dating if you don't mind me asking."

**TBC**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Last time:**

"_Your welcome" they started eating. "You know I am curious about you two how long you have been dating if you don't mind me asking."_

"I don't mind at all. The day I fetched him in was our 4 year anniversary."

"Really." Hermione nodded "I thought you hated each other. What happened?"

"Well 5 years ago I found out I was a Wiccan witch-"

"I've heard of those, the new professors are Wiccan witches right."

"Yeah there my cousins."

**Flashback**

_Jane and Tom granger were sat in the living room waiting for their daughter to come home. The front door opened and Hermione walked into the house locking the door behind her._

"_Hi mum, dad." She said cheerily _

"_Hi darling can we have a few words with you." Jane asked_

"_Yeah sure. What's up?" Hermione asked sitting in a chair across from her parents_

"_Well I and your father are witches." _

"_Wait how can dad be a witch wait you mean I'm pure-blooded and all this time I've told you about being called mudblood and you didn't correct me." Hermione said her mind was reeling_

"_We are wiccan witch's, we use good magic." Tom replied._

"_We want you to visit your cousins in America next year they are the charmed ones very powerful Wiccan witches we want you to learn about our kind. I have let them know you are going and they said they will pick you up from the airport but you have to wait until next year. They are a little busy at the moment." Jane said_

"_Wow really will I get wiccan powers then." Her parent nodded._

**End flashback**

"So that was how I found out I was Wiccan as well and that I was pure-blooded." Hermione said.

"Wow that must have caused arguments later on."

"No surprisingly I didn't really believe it until I was on the plane to America the next summer." Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh my look at the time I have lessons in 10 minutes. I better be going."

"Why don't you come here for dinner today as well?" Hermione nodded. "What would you like and chose a dessert as well." Madame Pomfrey said

"Ok lasagne and chips. A drink of coke and chocolate nut sundae for dessert." Hermione replied.

"Okay I'll just go write that down." Hermione nodded. And stood up as the nurse left. "I love you Dray and I really miss you I'll be back soon" she kissed his lips softly before turning and leaving. "Goodbye Madame Pomfrey" she said before orbing to Hagrid's lesson just as the bell went. The rest of the day went quickly and as soon as the bell went for dinner she told Harry and Ron, who had apologised, where she was of to she orbed into the hospital wing again only this time Dumbledore was there.

"Professor I didn't expect to se you here?" Hermione asked as Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office.

"Hello Hermione dear I'll be back in 10 minutes just make yourself comfortable." She said as she rushed out of the hospital wing.

"Miss. Granger I was told that you broke Miss Parkinson's nose in DADA," he said

"Yeah I did and I also healed it afterwards." Hermione replied.

"No I understand I was just curious where you learnt self-defence." Dumbledore said.

"Beebs learnt me and Dray 3 years ago. Why."

"I was wondering if you would teach the students self-defence."

"Yeah but when Dray wakes I want to spend my time by his side at the moment."

"That's understandable. It's a shame we can't have the person who taught you Beebs you called her." Dumbledore said.

"Well you can sir."

"How?" the headmaster asked curiously.

"Beebs is what me and Dray call Professor Halliwell."

"Really that's a weird name."

"Yeah we call Paige PM, Piper is Pips, Leo is Li, and Henry is Hen. They hate it but we wont call em owt else unless were in public." Hermione said laughing. "Is that it sir."

"Yes. No wait you have my permission to eat in the hospital wing as long as you have Poppy's permission which I bet you have, she holds you in high regards you know."

"Thank you sir but if you excuse me I am going to see Draco." Dumbledore nodded as she went and sat in her usual chair. Dumbledore smiled as he passed Madame Pomfrey at the door.

"Hermione dinner will be served in a moment will you get the table." The nurse asked as she went to get their dinner.

"Okay." Hermione replied conjuring a table and setting it ready for dinner.

Madame Pomfrey returned setting dinner on the table she sat across from Hermione.

"Do you want me to continue telling my story Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked

"Yes. Hermione please call me Poppy I consider you a friend now." Poppy replied

"Thank you Poppy I consider you a friend also. Okay where did I get to last time?"

"You had just found out you were a Wiccan witch."

"Oh yeah. So I came to school that year I didn't tell anyone. So the next summer I was on the plane to San Francisco I was so excited. I had seen pictures of them but never met them as I boarded the plane I had seen Draco at the terminal but I didn't think anything of it. When we landed I was escorted to the baggage carousal where the charmed ones were waiting. I recognised them immediately." Hermione said pausing to take a drink. "I went up to them and introduced myself only Phoebe and Piper were there I thought Paige had to work. We picked up my luggage and went to the car once we got there they said Paige and her husband were picking up her husbands cousin who was staying with them over the summer also. Never guess who it was."

"Draco Malfoy." Poppy said.

"Right."

**Flashback**

_I stood by my cousin's car._

"_Here they come now." Piper said pointing in the direction that 3 people were walking towards them._

_I looked to where Piper had pointed. **You have to be kidding me.** I thought as I saw Draco Malfoy walking towards us. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me._

"_What the hell is he doing her" I asked my cousins._

"_Who?" they asked just as the others reached them_

"_Draco this is Piper and Phoebe. Guys this is Draco Malfoy my cousin." Henry said._

"_Hi this is Paige. And Henry." Piper said making introductions for me. "And this is…"_

"_No need to introduce us we go way back right mudblood." Draco said. I slapped him and got into the car._

**End flash back**

"You seriously slapped him" poppy asked laughing. Hermione nodded.

"We fought like cat and dog that first summer it wasn't until near the end that we started to get along he apologised for calling me names as did I. we were the best of friends and had had a few intimate moments. I had always had feelings fro him but never acted on them. He too had had feelings for me." Hermione said just as she finished her dessert.

"So what happened when you got back to school?"

"Well we agreed not to change the way we usually acted so we continued insulting each other. We met in private to talk. Over the summer I had got my first new power. I got my whitelighter powers so I could orb heal and sense where people was and if they were in pain. Draco could call me and I would orb to him if no one was around. A few days into the school year he asked me to take me to our place." Hermione said.

"Where's your place?" Poppy

"In San Francisco there's the Golden Gate Bridge well when we wanted away from the adults I orbed us there. So I orbed us there, he had been in touch with Leo and Leo had placed a table there. He had then spoke to Dobby his old house elf. Who served us some snacks? When we finished eating we sat on the edge looking over the city and he asked me out pulling a rose from his robes. We stayed there until after dark. I orbed us back and we've been together ever since."

"How did you manage to keep it from your friends?"

"Well we didn't exactly we came up with nicknames for each other. I'm Dragon Slayer and he is Drangel." Hermione moved back from the table checking to see if Poppy was done she made the table disappear Hermione moved her chair more to Draco's side and laced her fingers in his squeezing slightly. Poppy went to move to give them privacy. Hermion immediately realised what she was doing.

"Poppy you can stay and we can still talk I just wanted to feel his touch I miss it. I miss the feel of his lips on mine I miss the sound of his voice. The way he'd tense up when Pansy Parkinson's name was mentioned. Have you ever been in love Poppy?"

"Yes I am currently happy married and in love I wouldn't know what I'd do with out him."

"Then you can understand why I don't want to leave his side."

"Yes I must admit I heard you earlier when you were talking to him it moved me. I knew you were in love that's why I let you stay here over dinner."

"Thank you Poppy. Dumbledore has given me permission to eat in here every meal time as long as it's okay. But can I want to eat breakfast with my friends. So if I come for lunch and dinner is that okay."

"Sure."

"Thank you right I need to talk to one of my friends so I'll be off can I come and see him when I'm patrolling."

"Of course just say hi then go I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Thank you. And see you later or tomorrow lunch." Hermione said before giving Draco a kiss. She orbed to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey Ginny sorry I didn't see you at dinner." Hermione said to her red headed best friend.

"It's ok Harry told me where you were." Ginny replied. "You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah not here lets go to my room." Hermione replied

"Okay" Ginny said getting up she started to walk to the door.

"Wait I'll orb us it's quicker." Hermione said before grabbing a firm hold on Ginny's hand orbing them into the living room of her common room. Henry and coup were sat talking Paige and Phoebe were playing Wizard chess, Chris and Wyatt were playing the Playstation. Piper and Leo were nowhere in sight but there bedroom door was shut and a do not disturb sign was on the door. As usual Henry jumped when Hermione orbed in. ginny sank to the floor. Hermione laughed helping her friend up.

"You okay Gin?" Hermione asked Ginny just nodded. "Good this is Henry, coup, Paige Phoebe. You recognise Wyatt and Chris over there and I think Piper and Leo are doing something I wish I didn't know they were." Ginny laughed "Guy's this is my best friend out of the girls, Ginny Wesley. She is in 6th year." everyone mumbled hi. Hermione led Ginny into her and Draco's room.

"Wow cool room. What's Malfoy's like?" Ginny said.

"This is Draco's room as well. Dumbledore let us share but there's a spare just in case."

"Koolio." Ginny said "So no what's wrong." Hermione explained everything to ginny and after the girls had a good chat. At 9:30 Hermione realised she had patrols so she escorted ginny back and did her rounds the last place she did was the Hospital wing.

"Hey Poppy how's the night been?" She asked.

"Fine dear just say a quick good night so I can turn the lights off and I'll see you tomorrow." Poppy replied Hermione just nodded.

Moving over to Draco's bed she hugged him. "Goodnight my darling. I love you so much and I miss you even more I cant wait till I can feel you arms around me again." She kissed him good night before orbing to her room.

3 weeks passed quickly Hermione had her Lunch and Dinner in the hospital wing with poppy and ate Breakfast in the great hall on weekend she helped poppy out healing the people that came in. It was another Monday morning and Hermione was sat with her back to the exit Harry and Ron sat either side of her Ginny sat across from her.

In the hospital wing Draco had woken up in the middle of the night Poppy was waiting to alert Hermione.

"Please I'm fine I just want to surprise her." Draco Begged.

"No." Poppy stood her ground "I know she's been here everyday by your side but I need to check you over."

"But I will come straight back please." Draco looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright you can go but you come straight back here."

"I will I promise" He quickly changed his clothes before running out of the hospital wing he entered the great hall looking for his girlfriend he spotted her sitting with her back to him across from her Ginny was shocked he put a finger to his lips and crept up behind her. Hermione was too busy eating to notice everyone had gone quiet. She was thinking about Draco when she felt hands cover her eyes she jumped out of her skin causing Harry and Ron to look at her. They gasped when the saw who was standing there. Hermione knew straight away it was Draco she could tell those hands anywhere tears slid down her face. Her wiped them away with his other hand.

"Please tel me that when I turn around you will be standing there." She asked

"I promise I'm going to be standing here" he removed his hand and stepped back a few foot. Hermione turned around and saw him standing there she immediately stood and ran into his outstretched arms.

"Miss Granger You can have the day off lessons tell Poppy you have permission to stay with him all day he might need help adjusting." Dumbledore announced.

"Of course. I understand sir." She replied turning her attention back to Draco. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No but what's going on." He asked.

"I will explain later now I just want you to hold me."

"I'll never let go." He whispered before he captured her lips for a mind-blowing kiss eventually they pulled apart panting everyone was cheering and clapping at them. "We need to go can you orb us to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey will have a fit if I'm not back soon." He said she nodded and he caught her lips once again only this time she orbed them to the hospital wing. Poppy was stood waiting.

"Draco Malfoy put her down this instance you could collapse."

"Sorry Poppy I jumped into his arms when I saw him" Hermione replied as Draco put her down still not releasing her from a hug

"Poppy" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah were good friends now you need to lay down while you get checked over." Hermione replied

"Exactly how much time did you spend in here." Draco asked cocking his eyebrow

"well every lunch and dinner for 3 weeks not to mention the 5 minutes in the morning and 5 minutes after patrols." Hermione replied lacing her hand in his as he lay on the hospital bed.

"Wow you need a social life." Draco replied smirking as Poppy came walking back in laughing at what she had heard. Draco looked at her confused.

"Yeah but drake what would you do if I was laying in a coma. Plus I did have social life I got to know Poppy really well while you sleeping." Hermione replied squeezing his hand.

"I know I wouldn't even go to classes if anything happens to you." Draco replied looking in her eyes with lust. Poppy noticing the look cleared her throat.

"now I'm just going to cast a few charms to make sure you are perfectly healthy then I want you to stay in here for a few days till I am satisfied you are fit to go." Poppy said before muttering Charms. "Healthy good. I will leave you two alone., I am assuming Dumbledore gave you the day off." Hermione nodded as the nurse left them alone.

**TBC**

**Please review**

**Lovelylady90**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Draco Patted the bed beside him signalling Hermione to lie beside him. Hermione let go of his hand and climbed onto the bed he wrapped an arm around her his fingers drawing circles on her skin. His other hand had taken her hand in his. Looking into his eyes Hermione noticed the love and attraction for her smiling she leaned up and kissed him pulling away leaving him wanting more.

"Did you miss me." he asked cheekily

"No I had Harry fill in for you." She said rolling her eyes "Of course I missed you."

"Good because we never got to finish what we started that morning." He smirked

"I know but I don't want Poppy to walk in so it will have to wait." Hermione said before resting her head on his chest she traced his abs with her finger making him giggle.

"That tickles." He said before kissing her head and closing his eyes

Henry came walking over to Draco's bed he smiled at the sight before him before turning to Madame Pomfrey thinking Draco was asleep.

"Poppy you have to tell him." Henry said

"Why it could come back." Poppy counted.

"He still has a right to know."

"I have a right to know what?" Draco said pushing Hermione off of him. "Does this have to do with what Dumbledore said?"

"Dray please calm down." Hermione said before getting off the bed

"You know what this is about." He was starting to get angry.

"No I don't know what this is about but I have a good idea. Poppy just tell him then leave us." Hermione said.

"Okay Mr Malfoy you fell into a magic aligning coma but it has drained half your magic." Poppy said.

"WHAT!" Draco demanded.

"Leave us both of you." Hermione said has the little magic Draco had left started crackling around them. The 2 adults left the room quickly.

"I don't believe this" Draco barked.

"Draco listen to me…"

"No." he snapped

"Dray please listen to me." Hermione said tears streaming down her face she moved closer to him and put her hand on his arm. He threw her off she went crashing into the wall. "Ow" she whispered Draco heard and turned to look at her some of the magic had died down. "Dray don't do this." She muttered standing up. He turned his back and laid on the bed turning his back to her tears streaming down his face.

Moving to his bed she traced his tattoo before climbing onto his bed and forcing him to lie on his back. She straddled his waist.

"Get off me Granger" He snapped.

"Back to Granger is it Draco." She retorted. "Do you think that because you have little power I will love you any less?" Draco nodded. Hermione smirked and leaned forward capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. She put all the emotion she could muster into the kiss. He pulled away gasping for breath "do you doubt that." Hermione asked Draco shock his head and kissed her neck leaving his mark. "Draco I love you more then anything on this earth. I don't care if you are the most powerful or the least powerful. All I care is that you love me." Hermione said looking into his lust filled eyes.

"Hermione I am so sorry. I was shocked and upset. God I could live without you. I love you with every breath in me." He said before pulling her into another passionate kiss his hands slipped up her shirt when Poppy walked back in followed by Henry.

"Well as we have that sorted I want to check you over once again." Poppy said. Draco just nodded as Hermione climbed off of him her face was red. She muttered her apology and sat in her usual chair. Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Hermione jumped out of her chair.

"Why didn't I think of it before?" She said before moving to Draco planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back in 10 minutes."

"Where you go…" He started but she orbed out leaving 3 very confused people behind "I swear she is cracking up." He said all three burst into laughter.

Hermione however had orbed outside the DADA class. She knocked on the door.

"Come" Paige said.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I talk to Leo in private please." Hermione said

"Sure" Leo replied following her out of the class. "What's wrong is Draco okay."

"He has lost half his magic and that's why I am here."

"What can I do?"

"Didn't you once heal the Charmed Ones magic so they got their powers back?"

"Yeah but I don't understand how this is relevant"

"Well couldn't I heal Dray's magic so he got his powers back?"

"Yes"

"Koolio I'll go do that thanks." She said before orbing out and back to the hospital wing.

"Guy's I have an idea." Hermione spent the next 5 minutes explaining the plan." What do you think Draco?"

"I think you should get healing."

"Poppy may I."

"Sure" poppy said moving out of the way Hermione moved to Draco and placed her hands over him a warm orange glow appeared and she moved it over his body finishing with his head. After 5 minutes of healing the glow disappeared and poppy did her tests.

"Congratulations Draco. You have all your powers." Poppy said before leaving.

Draco jumped out of bed and grabbed Hermione in a hug twirling her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck. "Thank you so much." Draco said.

"No problems I knew how much it meant to you." Hermione replied

"Do you think Madame Pomfrey will let me out tonight?" Draco asked suggesting

"Maybe. We can ask now." Hermione replied. Draco set her back down on the floor and took her hand leading them into poppy's office.

"Madame Pomfrey" Draco said

"Yes dear."

"Well I was wondering if I could be released now." Draco asked

"I can't do that. I will be releasing you tomorrow." Poppy said

"Really Poppy I will be with him all day and night if anything happens to him I can heal him and fetch him here." Hermione replied Begging the old nurse with her eyes.

"Oh ok you can go. Hermione look after him." Poppy said giving in

"Don't worry I will." She said before orbing her and Draco to their room. Hermione put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door.

"Draco I've missed you so much." Hermione said running into his arms and smothering his face in kisses. They made love until it was dinner time; they had skipped lunch and were getting hungry.

"Dray I think we should go get some food I'm hungry." Hermione said tracing her fingers over his body making him moan.

"Yeah but we are coming straight back here afterwards." Draco said smirking

"Of course now lets get dressed." Hermione went into the bathroom she looked into the mirror and screamed Draco was at her side in a few seconds

"What's the matter?" Draco asked looking around concerned

"You are a leach look at my neck." She said

"Is that all I think it looks great it means your mine and mine only." Draco said kissing the back of her neck

"It also says I have spent the day shagging my overprotective boyfriend." Hermione laughed before getting dressed.

"Ha-ha very funny it thought you were hurt or something I was worried." Draco said as he came up behind Hermione and snaked his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. They were stood facing the mirror.

"Look at us Herm. People are jealous because of that." Draco whispered in her ear.

"What they jealous of"

"What we have. Look how great we look together, its obvious how we feel." Draco said walking away to finish getting ready. 5 minutes later they were walking down tho the great hall. Upon entering they went to sit at their table when Hermione stopped and saw Ginny calling her over. "Dray save me a seat Ginny wants me I will be a few minutes" Hermione whispered before walking to Ginny.

"What's up Gin?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to give you this." Ginny said handing Hermione an envelope.

"Okay I'm gunna sit with dray so I'll see you later." Hermione said.

"'Mione what happened to your neck." Harry asked.

"I got attacked by a leach" Hermione said winking at Ginny and walked to her table.

"I don't get it." Ron said

"Me either" Harry put in they looked at Ginny.

"Boy's" She said while rolling her eye. "Malfoy is Hermione's leach."

"EW" Both boys shouted causing everyone to look at them Hermione and Ginny were laughing.

"What's so funny" Draco asked pulling Hermione to his side.

"Nothing important." Hermione said before eating. At the end of the meal Dumbledore stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have a small announcement to make. We will be holding muggle self defence classes. 3 weeks ago Miss. Granger used self defence and when I approached her she said she will teach you when Mr. Malfoy had recovered." A murmur of excitement went through the hall. "Miss Granger when would you like to start these lessons." Dumbledore asked.

"How about tomorrow after dinner. I will train anyone who wishes to learn if you don't then don't bother turning up. We will be supervised by Mrs Halliwell." Hermione announced before sitting down.

"Okay everyone is dismissed." Dumbledore said and everyone started to exit the hall leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"What is Dumbledore on about?" Draco asked

"Well the Monday after you were taken to the hospital wing we had our first DADA lesson I had to demonstrate my boring powers and demonstrate the shield spell. But because you are my partner I had to walk around and see if people were doing it correctly. I went to Pansy and asked to see her shield and she said arse instead of ass. I laughed my ass off. Pansy got mad and drew her wand. We aren't allowed to use our wand yet if we do we get kicked out. When I pointed this out to Pansy she said she didn't need a wand to beat me." Hermione explained

"What happened?"

"I said prove it so she went to punch me I ducked and she kept throwing punches in the end I ducked under her arm and fetched my right fist around and broke her nose."

"Omg I bet Paige wasn't pleased."

"Naw I got 10 points taken of but then I got 20 for pure muggle self defence" Draco roared with laughter.

"Come on we better go to the common room Pips will want to fuss over me." Draco said standing holding his hand out to Hermione, she took his hand a let him lead her out of the hall were they found Pansy and some Slytherins standing there.

"Oh look its MY Drakie and mudblood Granger." Pansy said. Before Draco could react someone else cut in

"Pansy just drop the jealous act and face reality." Blaise said.

"What." Pansy stuttered.

"Well it's obvious he's in love with Granger so why don't you just leave them alone." Crabbe replied.

"You are all traitors." Pansy screeched before running off.

"Hey Draco we got your back still." Goyle said the others nodded in agreement. "Granger I apologise on behalf of us Slytherins on the way we treated you. Had we known you were with Draco we wouldn't have dared say anything?"

"Apology accepted and I hope we can be friends." Hermione said the others just nodded their heads. "Ok we need to go." She added looking at Draco who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly, Hermione orbed them to their living room.

The Charmed Ones were sat waiting for the head students to come back.

**TBC**

**Please read and review**

**Lovelylady90**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Last time:

_The Charmed Ones were sat waiting for the head students to come back._

As soon as the heads appeared before the charmed ones, Draco got pulled into a bone crushing hug by Piper.

"Pips I really need to breathe please." Draco managed to sputter out. Piper released him slowly and sat down next to her husband. Draco sat in an empty armchair pulling Hermione onto his lap and holding her tight, they sat talking for 3 hours they talked everything he had missed in school especially their lessons Hermione was falling to sleep.

"You ready for tomorrow Herm." Phoebe asked

"Yeah it should be interesting, don't forget that you are supervising Beebs." Phoebe nodded before standing and stretching out.

"I'm off to bed I'll see you tomorrow, it will be only me taking the lessons tomorrow." Phoebe said before going to her room.

"What are you lot doing tomorrow then?" Draco asked.

"Well I and Leo are going to see dad and Paige is going to see her friends, Henry and Coop are staying here." Piper said.

"Cool well we have an early start 'cos dray has to see poppy before breakfast so were going to head to bed." Hermione said standing and heading towards her room. Draco watched her go before standing. He walked to Piper and whispered "I'm going to ask her to marry me this weekend will you get Leo to set a table up at the golden gate bridge on Saturday for me please." He stood straight muttered goodnight to everyone as Pipe nodded; he followed Hermione into their room. Once inside he undressed and climbed into bed Hermione was already asleep, he cuddled up to her.

Meanwhile Piper went to her room and Leo followed

"Leo I'm so excited for those two." She said

"Why?" Leo asked as he circled his arms around her.

"Draco is proposing on Saturday he wants you to set a table up for him at their place." She said before changing for bed. Leo grinned and changed they cuddled up together falling into a peaceful sleep just holding each other.

Hermione awoke early the next morning she turned and faced Draco just watching him sleep, she traced her fingertips around his face when she got a premonition

**_Premonition_**

_Ginny was in the Prefects bathroom alone when Pansy entered silently it was early morning, ginny hadn't noticed a new presence in the room and was humming softly to herself when she felt a sharp pain in he back, she turned and came face to face with Pansy Parkinson._

"_This is a message to the mudblood slut, warning her this is just the beginning." She said with venom. "She stole my Draco away from me I'm getting revenge big style, in 10 minutes you will be gone, and there's nobody to save you not even your precious best friend." Ginny passed out from blood loss. Pansy left a handwritten not addressed to the head girl_

_**end**_

"Draco wake up now." Hermione screamed, Draco woke with a start and they both jumped out of bed "Get dressed quick." Hermione commanded

"What's up?" He asked getting dressed

"I've just had a premonition."

"What's happened?" He asked rushing around Hermione was dressed and standing by the door.

"Pansy is going after Ginny I need to send you to Dumbledore so you can tell him whilst I go and help Ginny." She said quickly

"Ok I'm ready send me." he said walking to her and pecking her cheek Hermione flicked her wrist and sent him to Dumbledore. She orbed out straight after and went to the scene of the crime, Ginny was just entering the bathroom when she got pulled into a dark alcove her kidnapper put a hand over her mouth, the person whispered "Gin it's me your in danger I need you to stay here.2 ginny nodded and faced her best friend, who was walking towards the sink, Ginny saw Pansy pass silently and watched what was going to take place slowly.

Meanwhile Draco knocked impatiently on the on the headmasters door he heard the old man say enter. He opened the door quickly "sir you need to come to the prefect's bathroom immediately Pansy is planning an attack on Ginny Weasley Hermione had a premonition 5 minutes ago she has gone to head her off.

**Pansy's POV**

I entered the bathroom silently after watching the blood traitor go in I crept up behind the red haired girl, I was just about to stab her when she turned flinging her hands up. I felt blank for a moment before it cleared but I could only move my head I could feel the rest of my body. I looked down and nearly screamed I was frozen.

"How did you do that Weasley?" I screeched. The red head just laughed and gestured for someone to come from behind me the person steeped forward and I was looking at two Weasley's. "How is that possible?" The one that had frozen me started to talk.

"Parkinson I'm not ginny." She said before changing, she changed into Hermione Granger.

"Mudblood" I said "how did you do that."

"First of all I'm not a mudblood secondly it's magic Wiccan magic." Hermione said.

"How did you know what I was planning?" I asked

"I had a premonition this morning about al that you were going to do so I sent Draco to Dumbledore whilst I headed here to stop you." she said smirking

"My Drakie wouldn't hand me over." I said worriedly I didn't believe for a second that what she said wasn't true I knew what Draco would do and the mudblood was right he would turn me in.

"Wouldn't I Pansy" a calm male voice sounded from behind me as I heard two sets of footsteps I knew that voice. Draco stepped into my line o vision and walked straight over to Hermione he pulled her into a hug. "Hey Hun sorry I took so long but walking is a bitch." He said laughing. I glared at Hermione she met my eyes and pulled Draco into a passionate kiss just to piss me off.

**Normal POV**

"Right Miss Parkinson I believe we need to talk." Dumbledore said and pansy nodded. "Miss Granger can you unfreeze her."

"Yeah but first I suggest you check her right robe pocket." She said, Dumbledore nodded and took out a note it read.

_Granger this is payback for stealing my bloke and turning my own house against me. This is not the end I will destroy your life._

_Do not forget this warning _

_Hatefully Pansy Parkinson._

"How stupid can you get Parkinson?" Hermione laughed. "When you leave a note like this your not supposed to put your name at the end." Hermione unfroze Pansy and she lunged for her Draco pulled Hermione behind him and smirked at Pansy shaking his head.

"Come on Pansy lets go." Dumbledore said leading the girl to his office for punishment.

As soon as they left Hermione collapsed into Draco's arms, he gently lowered her to the floor whilst whispering to her.

"Malfoy what's wrong with her?" Ginny asked kneeing at the side of her best friend.

"She's fine she just used too much magic, she is still training so she isn't used to it." He replied as Hermione stirred.

"Draco." She managed to force out.

"I'm here I'm right beside you." He replied "can you orb?"

"Yeah I think so." She replied

"Good take us to the hospital wing." He said softly. Hermione nodded and orbed them out leaving ginny on her own.

**TBC**

Please review.

Sorry I haven't been updating it's just been an eventful few months.

Lovelylady90


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Last time:_

_As soon as they left Hermione collapsed into Draco's arms, he gently lowered her to the floor whilst whispering to her._

"_Malfoy what's wrong with her?" Ginny asked kneeing at the side of her best friend._

"_She's fine she just used too much magic, she is still training so she isn't used to it." He replied as Hermione stirred._

"_Draco." She managed to force out._

"_I'm here I'm right beside you." He replied "can you orb?"_

"_Yeah I think so." She replied_

"_Good take us to the hospital wing." He said softly. Hermione nodded and orbed them out leaving ginny on her own._

Poppy was busy tidying the hospital wing when Hermione orbed in being cradled by Draco, she let out a gasped.  
"Mr Malfoy what happened?" she asked as she helped him lift her onto a bed

"She had to use a lot of her magic and it has drained her she needs a good rest or for Leo to heal her." Draco replied

"Can you go and get Leo for me I know she wouldn't want to miss class." Poppy replied Draco nodded

"LEO." Draco shouted Leo orbed in a few seconds later.

"What's up dray" he asked

"It's Hermione." Draco said pointing to the bed Hermione occupied

"What happened." He asked as he went to heal her.

"This morning when she woke up she had a premonition about pansy killing ginny so she sent me to Dumbledore whilst she went to stop pansy. I think she turned herself into Ginny and froze her before we got there. Dumbledore lead Pansy away and Hermione collapsed I think it's because of using too much power and not being fully trained." Draco said

"Ok your right she had drained herself I'll just heal her now." Leo healed Hermione she opened her eyes slowly and saw Leo standing over her blocking everyone else out

"Li where's Dray?" she asked

"I'm here baby." Draco said moving into her view.

"Well now that's sorted I must go Piper is waiting for Me." he said before orbing out

Poppy checked them both over before sending them on there way. They went down to the Great hall and sat at there table only Beebs was there.

"Morning where's the others?" Hermione asked

"Hen decided to go to Malfoy Manor to see his brother Paige has gone to visit a few friends and Piper Leo and the kids have go to my dads." Phoebe replied

"Cool so what's planned for today's lesson?" Hermione asked curiously

"Nothing you can do what you want in class today." Hermione's eyes went wide. "However me you and Dray are planning the self-defence class for after dinner." Phoebe said

"Cool sounds like fun" Draco said Hermione still looked horrified "Hermione we do need to plan it and its just one lesson."

"Your right sorry" she said as she recovered

After breakfast they walked to potions it was uninteresting Snape made a big show about Draco being back and awarded a load of points to Draco for stupid things he didn't seem to mind the fact that Hermione and Draco sat together. The rest of the classes flew by and soon it was the last lesson of the day DADA. They entered and sat down at their table phoebe was sat behind her desk waiting for everyone to come in, once the last person had sat down she stood and addressed the class

"Good afternoon class today you all apart from Hermione and Draco will be going over what you have learnt so far remember no wands. I particularly want to see you cast a strong shield spell the last 10 minutes of the lesson I will ask everyone to show us their shields starting with Draco and Hermione so practise in your pairs." She said before walking over to Hermione and Draco

"Right what shall we do then?" Phoebe asked

"I think today's lesson we should show them what self-defence of muggle fighting is all about." Hermione said

"How do we do that?" Draco asked

"By showing them." Hermione replied looking at phoebe

"Oh I see you two could fight, your evenly matched it will show the students what it's like." Phoebe said after clicking to what Hermione was going on about.

"That sounds great." Draco said. The rest of the lesson went by quickly they fine tuned the lesson plan and prepared. Soon it was time the end of the lesson Hermione and Draco just had enough time to go and get ready for the lesson before dinner started.

Everyone stood by the doors after dinner Hermione cleared the tables to the side and conjured a stand for everyone to sit and watch on.

"Thank you all for coming today we are demonstrating a fight it will go on for 30 minutes at the most." Hermione said "so if can please stay quite. Any questions."

"Yeah who's demonstrating for us?" Blaise asked.

"That would be me and Dray, any problems with that." Everyone shock their head "good let's get started. Can we have silence please?"

"Herm no magic." Draco said

"ok." Hermione replied.

TBC

Next chapter the fight

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my dad's pc broke and he nicked off with my laptop and I couldn't get on at all. No worries he's a writer so I let him off. I know it's shorted then usual but I wanted to get a chapter up straight away.

Please review

Lovelylady90


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The two heads circled each other before Draco moved forward and started he fight Hermione dodged every move he threw at her before somersaulting over and kicking him in the small of the back sending him to the floor, he quickly picked himself up and presumed the attack. This went on for 20 minutes without either breaking into a sweat Phoebe brought the match to a Holt.

"As you can see muggle fighting is very physical and you can easily damage or injure yourself. I remember when Hermione and Draco first started learning they would be out of breath in 5 minutes and need to stop also they weren't so easily matched back then, Hermione had the upper hand she couldn't control powers and kept accidentally using magic to get her out of situations" Phoebe said, the students were hanging on to every word she said. "Well that's all for today we will continue at the same time next week please come to dinner dressed for a work out. Thank you. You are all excused."

The students left the great hall talking excitedly between themselves; Hermione orbed Draco and Phoebe to their common room where they all collapsed onto the sofa.

"Now that was fun." Hermione said

"Lucky for you my back is killing me from where you kicked it." Draco replied groaning

"Aww baby I'm so sorry here let me heal it for you." Hermione healed Draco's back before cuddling up to him.

The next day all anyone could talk about was the self defence lesson, everyone was looking forward to the next one. It seemed only Pansy wasn't impressed since she has house arrest and wasn't able to go. That week went by quickly for everyone and every student turned up to dinner in workout clothes.

After dinner Hermione called everyone's attention "today we will be out in the school grounds where the headmaster has kindly put up an assault course for us. So if you could please make your way outside we will begin." Everyone scrambled to get outside where Draco was waiting Hermione orbed in next to him and waited until everyone had come out.

"This is a fitness test you will have to complete it both me and Draco will join you, we will do this now and then again in three months in which time you should see your fitness increase now any questions." Hermione asked

"Yeah why don't you let someone who actually knows what they are talking about take the floor and shut up?" Pansy Parkinson said

"Shut up Pansy" Blaise Zabini cut in before anyone else could say anything.

"right now that's cleared up Professor Halliwell is going to cast a spell that will time us once we pass the start line until we pass the finish, everyone's times will them transfer into the staff room and everyone's common room so you can see your scores." Draco said as phoebe cast the spell. "Right now everyone get behind this line and on the count of three we will start." Draco said standing in the front next to Hermione.

"You must complete the course and you can stop and walk when you need to catch your breath. Right good luck everyone." Hermione said

"ONE TWO THREE." Phoebe shouted and everyone started running Hermione and Draco in the lead. 3 hours later and the last student crossed the line Hermione was there with a cup of water.

"Congratulations everyone your times will be up in your common rooms tonight. You can go." Hermione said

"Hey Herm." Harry said

"Hi Harry do you need something." She replied

"No I just want to check that you're ok." Harry said looking around they were alone now every one else had gone in to wait for the times.

"Oh I'm fine you know me I been busy with this and lessons not forgetting all the homework were getting."

"Yeah it is a lot right." Harry sighed "I need your help Hermione."

"Why what's up?"

"I've had a major row with Ginny and I said that were over now she won't talk to me, I didn't mean it I was just stressed."

"I'll go talk to her now for you." Hermione replied before orbing to Gryffindor common room to find Ginny.

"Gin I need to talk to you it's about Harry." Hermione said after finding her.

"Oh I guess you heard then." Ginny replied

"Yeah Harry just told me."

"Wait Harry doesn't know."

"What going on."

"Oh Hermione I think I'm…" Ginny started

**Please review**

**Sorry I haven't updated in months I've just had major's writers block so any ideas about what to write would be grateful. **

**Now I don't know if I should have Ginny pregnant or gay so please vote and any other ideas welcome.**

**Lovelylady90**


End file.
